


A Soul For My Heart

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Natasha Romanov Lives, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Superpower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Natasha made the choice to die. Carol made the choice for her to live.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	A Soul For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> For Nununununu, who wanted _'some sort of adventure in space, with wild shenanigans, peril, explosions and acts of daring, and characters bonding and just generally wowing each other.Prompts with a / pairing getting together/having sex for the first time during/after said adventure would be lovely.'_
> 
> I'm not so great with the adventure part but hopefully you enjoy anyway!

Natasha closed her eyes as she fell. For a quick moment, she saw the faces of everyone she cared about, but she felt peaceful more than sad. If she could have had a real goodbye …

But this was the fate of the universe. This was the lives of their friends. This was worth it.

She waited for the impact, for her world to end.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And then an impact. But not what she was expecting. Something soft, tight, and moving upward.

Natasha’s eyes flew open.

It took her longer than it should have to realize what was happening. She was being carried back up to the top of the cliff. 

She struggled in Carol’s arms, but the other woman held her tight.

They landed on top of the cliff. It was bare. Clint was nowhere to be seen. Natasha whirled around as soon as Carol’s grip on her loosened.

“The Soul Stone!” she hissed. “I need to die.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Carol said. 

Fury bubbled up inside Natasha. And fear. And panic. They had waited so long, thinking there was no chance to get everyone and now that there was, someone — who she thought was on their side — was in the way.

She tried to yank her arm out of Carol’s grip, but Carol was too strong. But Natasha was stealthier.

She dropped quickly, bending her knees so she was low to the ground, and then whipping out a leg to try and knock Carol off her feet.

Her leg impacted with Carol’s but instead of Carol being knocked down, Natasha felt herself being pulled back upward.

Carol still looked completely unimpressed by everything. “Check your pocket,” she said.

It didn’t make any sense, but Natasha did what she asked, sliding a hand into the pocket of her suit, her fingers brushing some hard and cool that was not the vial of Pym particles. She pulled it out.

A glowing yellow stone.

She stared at Carol in confusion, a million questions racing through her mind. Had Clint …? But how? And how was Carol even here?

It was like Carol could read her thoughts. The impassive looked cracked, and she smiled, a little soft. 

“Clint’s fine,” she said. “I came to stop you.”

“But …. The guardian said …”

“He said you have to sacrifice something important to you.”

“My life,” Natasha said.

“Yes.”

“I’m not dead.”

“But you intended to be. It counts.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Carol suddenly moved a little to peer over Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha turned too, but she couldn’t see anything.

“What?” she said.

“Something went a little wrong,” Carol said. “With Nebula’s mission. Thanos knows we’re here and he’s coming.”

“Okay,” Natasha said. She still had so many questions, but now was not the time to ask them. “Then let’s get out of here before he arrives.”

“Too late.”

Natasha turned back around. Where before there had just been darkness, now she could see what looked like shadows moving toward. And she had a feeling they were coming from all sides.

She looked at Carol. “What do we do?”

“If we leave, he’ll follow us. So we kill him.”

“How?”

Carol’s face hardened. “I cut off his head,” she said. “Just make sure none of his henchmen stop me. And,” she paused and looked at Natasha, “protect the Soul Stone and yourself. I didn’t come to save you just to watch you die.”

Natasha didn’t have time to answer. The shadows weren’t shadows anymore, but faces of people she had once already seen die.

It was time to get to work.

\--

It seemed to take an eternity, the battle going on forever. Natasha twisted and turned and dodged and struck, doing all she could do to keep Thanos’ henchmen focused on her and not on Carol. 

With every blow from one of them, she reminded herself that Carol saved her for a reason. With every crash to the ground, she thought about the friends who hadn’t deserved to have just been vanished.

So she kept moving, striking at anyone and everyone in her way, ignoring the pain and the blood and the ache in her muscles. 

She didn’t realize she was crying, or bleeding as much as she was, until the blow struck her hard in the temple and she stumbled backward, falling hard on the ground, the back of her head striking the rock below her. Her vision blurred, and her whole body cried out in pain, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t. She had to …

A screamed cut across the sound of the fighting and the rush of blood in her ears.

A horrible, primal, pain-filled scream.

But before Natasha could wipe the sweat and the blood and the tears out of her eyes, something — someone — was scooping her up, and they were shooting up into the air, just the two of them, away from the chaos and the battle and the sounds of grief echoing all around them.

“Do you have the stone?” Carol asked her.

“He’s dead?”

“Grab the Pym Particles. It’s time to go home.”

\--

Natasha opened her eyes to someone shaking her awake. She blinked as Carol came into focus.

She tried to sit up. “Is it ready?”

She had wanted to stay while Tony worked to fashion a glove to hold the Infinity Stones, but Steve had taken one look at her and ordered her to bed, and she had been too tired, in too much pain, to argue.

Now, though …

Carol’s hands on her shoulders pushed her back down on to the pillows.

“No,” she said. “I just came to check on you.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Carol said, and for the first time in a long while, Natasha saw a grin break out over Carol’s face. Her eyes almost seemed to twinkle. “Do you know how amazing you were out there?”

“You killed him.”

“I have insane supernatural powers and can do things no one else in the world can. You are just amazing.”

Natasha almost never blushed, especially at compliments, but the way the words sounded coming from Carol’s mouth, the way she was looking at her … Natasha felt her cheeks grow warm.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she found herself saying.

“Yeah?”

Carol shifted, and Natasha realized then how close to her Carol was sitting, Carol’s arm still draped across her chest and her fingers still on her shoulders.

Carol seemed to realize this too, as she reached up to smooth Natasha’s hair off her forehead. Natasha squirmed under her touch, but her eyes were focused on Carol’s and Carol’s on hers.

And then it hit her. Soon, their friends would be back. Thanos, in all time lines, was dead. And this amazing woman had saved her life so she could help save her friends, and now this amazing woman was looking at her like she was the one who was amazing.

Natasha leaned up the same time Carol leaned in, their lips meeting.

Carol tasted almost exactly like Natasha thought she would — not that she would admit to anyone ever having thought about it. A mix of fiery and smoky mixed with something indescribably sweet. It made Natasha want to melt against her.

Carol’s hands were back on her shoulders, and she was pushing Natasha back on to the bed. Then her hands disappeared for a moment, reappearing under the hem of Natasha’s tank top, sliding up her belly to reach her bare breasts.

Carol smiled at her. “Is this tank top important?”

Natasha shook her head, and rip sounded, and then Natasha was lying topless beneath Carol as Carol ducked her head and took a nipple into her mouth.

Natasha moaned and wrapped her arms around Carol, her nails digging in just slightly, as Carol lavished attention on her breasts, sucking her nipples and gently kneading the flesh. It had been so long since she had been touched by someone other than herself. So long since she had wanted another woman to touch her.

But she wanted Carol to touch her. She wanted Carol to touch her everywhere.

And as if in response, one of Carol’s hands was moving again, this time dipping under the hem of Natasha’s yoga pants and beneath the top of her underwear to brush against her center.

Natasha shifter her hips in response, her legs parting to give Carol more room to work. Carol moved off her breast with a pop of her mouth, her fingers leaving Natasha’s legs, to slide the sweats and underwear down to her ankles.

Then Carol reached out and placed a finger on Natasha’s clit, and Natasha’s body shuddered as sparks of warmth, and maybe something electric, flooded through her.

“Oh my god,” she panted when she could talk again. “Did you use your superpowers on me?”

Carol grinned. “It seemed like you liked it.”

“Maybe do it again so I can know for sure.”

Carol’s grin turned rather wicked. “Oh, Natasha,” she said with a smirk. “If I have my way, we’re going to be doing this way more than just once,” and then she ducked down between Natasha’s legs, a finger making its way deep inside, and Natasha was too far gone to respond.


End file.
